If I Have A Lover
by Jang Seungna
Summary: Sungmin tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta, yang ia tahu hanya belajar. Tapi provokasi kedua sahabatnya berhasil meracuninya. Sungmin juga ingin memiliki kekasih. Ia menuliskan banyak hal yang ingin dilakukannya jika memiliki seorang kekasih dalam buku catatan. Dan keinginannya terwujud saat buku catatannya terjatuh dan Kyuhyun mengambilnya / KYUMIN / GS / Chapter 1


_**If I Have A Lover**_

_**Genre : Romance, Drama**_

_**Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun and other**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, bad diction, miss typing, typo(s)**_

**_Desclimer_ : Terinspirasi dari lagu "_Things I Want to Do If I Have A Lover_" yang dinyanyikan G. Na dan Rain. Keinginan Sungmin dalam cerita ini adalah penggalan dari lirik lagu "_Things I Want to Do If I Have A Lover_". Saya hanya menambahkan sedikit plot dan meminjam nama mereka untuk menghidupkan cerita dari lirik yang sangat manis menurut saya. _This story is originally mine. So please do not copy and paste without any permission. And please don't read if you don't like this story._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 : The Wishes<strong>_

* * *

><p>Semua orang tahu siapa Lee Sungmin, siswi tahun kedua <em>Yumkwang High School<em> yang sangat dipuja oleh para siswa dan juga guru. Selain memiliki paras secantik bidadari, gadis remaja ini juga mempunyai kemampuan otak yang cerdas. Lee Sungmin selalu menduduki peringkat tiga besar paralel di seluruh kelasnya, dan semester lalu ia menduduki peringkat pertama paralel di seluruh kelas dua. Ia juga memenangkan medali emas dalam kejuaraan Sains antar pelajar di Seoul pada semester lalu.

Cantik, pintar dan berprestasi. Siapa yang tidak iri dengan Lee Sungmin? Apalagi ia terlahir dari keluarga berada, membuat kehidupannya terasa sempurna. Semua yang diinginkan oleh setiap gadis dimiliki olehnya. Tapi, dibalik semua kelebihan pasti ada kekurangan. Dan Lee Sungmin juga memiliki kekurangan itu. Kekurangan yang menjadi kelebihan para gadis lain yang tidak seberuntung dirinya dalam hal pendidikan, fisik dan juga materi.

"Minnie-ya!" Ryeowook berteriak nyaring memanggil Sungmin ketika gadis itu baru saja memasuki kelas.

Sungmin tersenyum geli melihat Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook— kedua sahabatnya— yang sudah menunggu dengan sumringah di bangkunya. Gadis itu sudah tahu mengapa mereka begitu berbinar ketika ia memasuki kelas. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook pasti mau meminjam PR-nya— seperti biasa.

"Minnie-ya…kau sudah mengerjakan PR matematika?" tanya Eunhyuk berbasa-basi saat Sungmin sudah duduk di bangkunya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sembari menahan senyum. Benar, 'kan? Mereka selalu seperti ini. Tidak pernah berubah. Ia membuka tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan buku PR-nya.

"Ini," Sungmin menyerahkan buku PR-nya kepada Eunhyuk.

"_Gomawo_, adik ipaaarr!" Eunhyuk berseru senang. Sungmin hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memang selalu menyebutnya 'adik ipar' jika keinginannya dipenuhi oleh Sungmin.

Eunhyuk dan kakak laki-lakinya— Lee Donghae— memang berpacaran dan hubungan mereka sudah diresmikan. Mereka sudah ditunangkan setelah Eunhyuk berusia tujuh belas tahun, tepatnya saat liburan musim panas pada pertengahan juli lalu. Selang satu minggu setelah kelulusan Donghae dari universitas.

"Ryeowook-ie, ayo! Kita harus bergegas menyalinnya sebelum Kim _Sonsaengnim_ yang kejam itu datang," ujar Eunhyuk yang mulai menyalin pekerjaan rumah Sungmin.

"_Ne_!" Ryeowook menarik sebuah bangku dan meletakkannya di samping Eunhyuk agar lebih mudah menyalin. Eunhyuk sangat bersyukur ia tidak perlu menarik bangku seperti Ryeowook karena ia duduk sebangku dengan Sungmin. Dan itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan untuknya.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan lalu mengambil buku dari tasnya. Seperti biasa, Sungmin akan menghabiskan menit-menit terakhir sebelum pelajaran dimulai dengan membaca.

* * *

><p>"Minnie-ya, ini. Kami sudah selesai," Eunhyuk mengembalikan buku PR itu kepada Sungmin dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.<p>

"_Gomawo_, Minnie-ya," Ryeowook ikut menimpali dengan senyuman tak kalah lebarnya.

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan membacanya lalu mengambil bukunya. "Eum? _Ne_."

"_Ya_! Minnie-ya…apa kau tak bosan belajar terus setiap hari?" Ryeowook menatap heran ke arah Sungmin yang sedari tadi tanpa jemu terus membaca bukunya.

"_Ne_. Apa tidak cukup setiap hari kita belajar selama empat belas jam di sekolah?" Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa calon adik iparnya ini tak pernah bosan belajar. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook saja mungkin tidak akan sanggup menjalaninya jika mereka tidak memiliki kekasih yang selalu menyemangati mereka.

"_Aniyo_," Sungmin menggeleng. "Belajar sangat menyenangkan dan membuatku bahagia," bibir tipisnya menarik senyuman manis lalu kembali membaca buku.

"_Mwoya?_!" Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berseru bersamaan. Mereka menatap Sungmin tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ada gadis sepertinya? Menganggap belajar menyenangkan dan membuatnya bahagia?

"Kau benar-benar mengerikan, Minnie-ya…" komentar Ryeowook tak percaya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk membenarkan. "_Ne_!" serunya ngeri. "Kami bahkan tersiksa harus belajar setiap hari di sekolah dan mengikuti _hagwon_ (bimbingan belajar) sepulang sekolah. Bagaimana bisa kau menganggapnya menyenangkan?" ucapnya tak percaya.

"_Maja (benar)_! Bahkan kita tak punya waktu untuk berkencan selain hari libur," keluh Ryeowook lesu. Mengapa menjadi pelajar harus tersiksa seperti ini? Bersekolah dari pukul tujuh pagi dan pulang saat pukul sepuluh malam.

"_Neeee_…" Eunhyuk mengangguk membenarkan dengan nada mendramatisir. "Aku jadi merindukan Donghae _oppa_…" rengeknya.

Sungmin tertawa geli melihat tingkah Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. "_Ya_! Kalian berlebihan. Tidak berkencan tidak akan membuat kalian mati," ucapnya menahan tawa. "Jika kalian melakukannya untuk bekal di masa depan pasti rasanya akan menyenangkan."

"Tapi kami merasa akan mati jika tidak berkencan. Benarkan, Ryeowook-ie?" Eunhyuk meminta dukungan Ryeowook.

"_Ne_," Ryeowook mengangguk cepat. "Kau mungkin tidak merasakannya karena kau tidak memiliki kekasih, Minnie-ya."

Deg!

Kekasih? Hati Sungmin seperti tersengat lebah, ada rasa nyeri yang merambat di dadanya. Ya, kekasih. Selama ini yang menjadi kekurangannya adalah karena ia tidak memiliki kekasih.

"Ah! _Maja_!" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berseru. Ia menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan Sungmin.

Eunhyuk merangkul Sungmin. "Adik iparku yang cantik…apa kau tidak ingin memiliki kekasih? Mempunyai seseorang yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu? Hm?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sungmin tertegun Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menanyakannya. Tangannya yang tengah membalik halaman buku mendadak berhenti bergerak.

"Ehm…itu…" Sungmin berdehem untuk menetralkan suaranya yang tersendat di tenggorkan. "Untuk sekarang…aku belum memikirkannya, Hyukkie-ya. Bahkan aku tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkannya," ucapnya pelan lalu kembali membaca buku. Mencoba menghiraukan pertanyaan Eunhyuk yang terasa mencubit hatinya.

"_Jeongmalyo_?" Ryeowook memekik tertahan. Gadis itu sadar di mana ia berada sekarang. "_Ya_! Minnie-ya! Semua mata anak laki-laki di sekolah ini tertuju padamu. Apa kau tidak ingin menjadikan salah satu di antara mereka sebagai kekasihmu?"

"_Ne_. Ryeowook-ie benar. Kami juga mendengar bahwa Kim Jungmo, Ketua OSIS kita menyukaimu. Apa kau tidak ingin mempertimbangkannya?" Eunhyuk mencoba memprovokasi Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Mungkin itu hanya gosip, Hyukkie-ya," Sungmin berujar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku. Meski ia terlihat seperti membaca buku, namun sebenarnya Sungmin sudah tidak bisa menangkap isi buku itu dengan baik.

Eunhyuk sepertinya tidak menyerah untuk kembali memprovokasi Sungmin. "_Aniyo_…itu bukan gosip, Minnie-ya. Semua orang di sekolah kita bahkan sudah mengetahuinya. Jungmo _sunbae_ benar-benar menyukaimu. Kau benar-benar tidak ingin mempertimbangkannya?"

"Jungmo _sunbae_ sangat tampan dan juga keren. Semua gadis di sekolah ini pasti akan iri padamu jika kau menjadi kekasihnya," Ryeowook ikut memprovokasi.

Sungmin sudah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi membaca bukunya. Sepertinya ia sudah terprovokasi oleh ucapan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Ia berhenti membaca buku lalu menatap Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bergantian.

"Aku…entahlah…" ucapnya ragu. "Memangnya…apa yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih saat berkencan?" Sungmin terkejut sendiri mengapa ia bisa menanyakan hal itu.

Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Tanpa Sungmin sadari kedua gadis itu tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Hmm…ada banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan bersama kekasihmu," Eunhyuk menggantungkan ucapannya. "Berjalan-jalan, bergandengan tangan, menonton film, makan bersama, daaann…."

"Dan?" Sungmin penasaran ketika Eunhyuk tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"_Kisseu _(berciuman)," Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berujar kompak.

Sungmin benar-benar terkejut mendengar kata 'berciuman' yang terlontar dari mulut kedua sahabatnya. "_M_—_mwoya_?"

* * *

><p>Semenjak pembicaraannya dengan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook beberapa waktu yang lalu, konsentrasi belajar Sungmin menjadi sedikit menurun. Meski tidak begitu berdampak pada prestasinya, namun itu benar-benar mengganggunya.<p>

Sungmin menghela nafas dalam lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi bus. Hari ini hari minggu yang cerah. Gadis itu menatap ke arah jendela bus yang akan membawanya pulang dari Nowon ke Apgujeong. Sungmin baru saja pulang dari rumah Shin Migyeong— teman sekelasnya— untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Untuk tugas Sains kali ini, ia tidak mendapat satu kelompok bersama Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

Meski terlahir di keluarga kaya, tidak lantas membuat Sungmin menjadi gadis yang manja. Sungmin justru tumbuh menjadi gadis sederhana dan mandiri. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa kehidupan tidak akan selalu berada di roda teratas, ada kalanya roda itu akan berputar dan berada di posisi terbawah. Jadi ia tidak risih ataupun malu jika harus bepergian menggunakan bus. Sungmin justru berpikir menggunakan bus sangat menyenangkan, mengurangi kemacetan dan juga polusi udara.

Dari balik jendela itu ia bisa melihat pemandangan jalan di kota Seoul yang sedikit lengang saat hari libur. Ketika bus yang ditumpanginya melewati sebuah taman, ia melihat banyak pasangan kekasih yang sedang berkencan. Mereka tampak sangat bahagia. Tersenyum dan tertawa bersama sambil berpegangan tangan. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Sungmin sedikit iri melihat pemandangan dari balik jendela itu. Apakah ia bisa merasakannya juga? Selama ini yang ia tahu hanya belajar dan belajar. Ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki kekasih dan berkencan, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

"_**Kau cantik, pintar dan berprestasi. Apa kau tidak ingin menyempurnakannya dengan memiliki seorang kekasih?"**_

Sungmin tiba-tiba teringat ucapan Ryeowook beberapa waktu yang lalu saat mereka sedang makan siang di kantin.

"_**Ne. Apa kau hanya ingin menghabiskan masa remajamu dengan belajar? Kau tahu, Minnie-ya. Kehidupan seorang remaja tidak akan sempurna jika tidak merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta. Meski kau memiliki segudang prestasi yang membanggakan."**_

Kali ini ucapan Eunhyuk yang berputar di kepalanya.

'Benarkah masa remajaku tidak akan sempurna jika aku tidak memiliki seorang kekasih?' Sungmin membatin risau.

Gadis itu kembali menghela nafas. Entah kenapa dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Memikirkan ucapan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook sedikit membuatnya tertekan. Rasanya jauh lebih baik jika ia harus mengerjakan soal ujian mendadak daripada mendengar ucapan kedua sahabatnya yang berhasil membuatnya _stress_.

Sungmin membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan. Di dalam buku catatan itu terselip beberapa nilai hasil ulangannya yang semuanya mendapat nilai A+. Nilai sempurna yang membuat semua teman sekelasnya iri. Sungmin mengambil kertas-kertas ulangan itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, lalu mengambil sebuah pena dari dalam tasnya.

_**Namjachinguga saenggimyeon hago sipdeon il neomuna manha…**_

Deg!

Sungmin tertegun mendapati tulisan yang baru saja ia torehkan di atas buku catatannya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa menuliskan kata-kata itu. Tangannya seperti bergerak sendiri tanpa ia sadari.

'Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?' batinnya tiba-tiba berdebar.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan jika memiliki seorang kekasih…" ucapnya tanpa suara mengulang apa yang baru saja dituliskannya.

Jika yang dikatakan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook tentang memiliki kekasih adalah benar…bahwa memiliki kekasih dan merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta sangat membahagiakan…maka Sungmin juga ingin merasakannya. Memiliki seorang kekasih.

'Apakah aku benar-benar bisa melakukannya dengan kekasihku?' batinnya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sungmin menyentuh dadanya dengan sebelah tangan, tepat pada jantungnya yang bertalu dengan cepat.

'Mengapa rasanya berdebar-debar begini saat memikirkannya?' batinnya tak mengerti.

Sungmin memejamkan mata dan mengambil nafas dalam. Mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang kini tengah menggila. Gadis itu kemudian kembali menuliskan sesuatu dalam buku catatannya. Menuliskan banyak hal yang ingin dilakukannya jika ia memiliki seorang kekasih.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ya<em>! _Ya_!"

Kyuhyun— pemuda yang tengah mengemudikan Audi putih itu terkejut saat mobilnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Sepertinya ada masalah dengan mesin mobilnya.

"Aish!" Pemuda itu akhirnya keluar dari mobilnya yang sudah menepi di pinggir jalan.

Kyuhyun membuka kap mobilnya dan mencoba memeriksa mesin.

"Aish! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang mesin," ia berdecak sebal saat memandang mesin dengan serangkaian kabelnya di balik kap mobil.

"Kenapa harus mogok di tempat seperti ini?" ucapnya frustasi.

Bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak frustasi jika mobilnya mogok di tempat yang sepi? Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak melihat satupun kendaraan yang melintas di daerah itu. Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah dan memanggil bengkel langganan orang tuanya untuk menderek mobilnya ke bengkel.

Kyuhyun menatap Audi kesayangannya dengan kesal setelah menutup menelepon. "Kang _ahjussi_ pasti tidak merawatmu dengan baik saat aku pergi. Aish! Benar-benar…" ia menghela nafas dalam.

* * *

><p>"Ck!"<p>

Kyuhyun mulai melirik arlojinya dengan tidak sabar. Pukul dua belas siang lewat empat puluh menit. Sudah dua puluh menit ia menunggu, namun petugas bengkel itu tidak kunjung datang juga.

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?" keluhnya tidak sabar. "Aku bisa gila jika terus berada di tempat ini."

Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia berniat menelepon Kang _ahjussi_— supir keluarganya— untuk menjemputnya. Namun sepertinya kesialan kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ponselnya kehabisan daya dan mati begitu saja sebelum ia sempat menelepon Kang _ahjussi_.

"_Ya_! _Ya_!" Kyuhyun berteriak di depan ponselnya. Ia menekan tombol _power_ berkali-kali. Mencoba menghidupkan ponselnya kembali, tapi ponsel itu tetap tidak menyala.

"Aish! Jika begini bagaimana caranya aku pulang?" Kyuhyun benar-benar frustasi saat ini.

Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan menjauh dari mobilnya. "Aish! Kenapa tidak ada satupun taksi yang lewat? Hari ini benar-benar sial!" umpatnya kesal.

Ya. Hari ini benar-benar sial untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Padahal ia memiliki niat baik untuk mengunjungi sahabatnya. Kyuhyun ingin mengucapkan selamat atas pertunangan dan juga kelulusan sahabatnya— yang sebenarnya adalah kakak tingkatnya saat sekolah menengah atas dulu— sekaligus menyampaikan permintaan maafnya karena tidak bisa menghadiri pertunangan sahabatnya itu. Saat itu ia sedang sibuk mengurus keperluan wisudanya di _Tokyo University_.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan sambil menggerutu dan sesekali mengumpati nasib sialnya. Hari pertamanya di Seoul setelah kembali dari Jepang ternyata tidak seindah yang dibayangkannya.

Kapan kesialannya akan berakhir? Kyuhyun mengacak rambut coklatnya frustasi. Ia berharap keajaiban akan datang di tengah kesialannya. Ia benar-benar lelah terus berjalan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun melihat sebuah halte yang berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Pemuda itu menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ia bisa beristirahat sebentar di halte yang sepi itu.

Dan sepertinya doa Kyuhyun kini terkabul. Kyuhyun menoleh ketika mendengar deru mesin bus dari arah belakangnya. Ia kemudian bergegas mengejar bus yang melaju pelan melewatinya. Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam bus saat bus itu berhenti di halte dan menurunkan seorang penumpang.

Haaahh…

Kyuhyun benar-benar bersyukur. Meski ia tidak terlalu suka menggunakan kendaraan umum, tapi naik bus jauh lebih baik daripada harus berjalan kaki.

* * *

><p>Tuk!<p>

Sungmin terlonjak saat kepalanya tidak sengaja terbentur kaca jendela. Kedua matanya yang semula terpejam langsung terbuka seketika.

"_Omo_! Aku tertidur!" ucapnya pelan seraya mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sedikit nyeri.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mencoba memfokuskan penglihatannya. Ia menatap ke luar jendela. Matanya membulat saat menyadari sebentar lagi bus yang di tumpanginya akan berhenti di halte daerah rumahnya.

Gadis itu bergegas merapikan rambut panjang dan _dress_ selututnya. Bus yang di tumpanginya kini sudah berhenti di halte. Sungmin segera berdiri dan memasukkan buku catatannya ke dalam tas dengan terburu-buru.

* * *

><p>Buk!<p>

Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping kanannya saat mendengar sesuatu terjatuh. Ia menemukan sebuah buku catatan yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya sesaat setelah gadis yang duduk di seberangnya melangkah turun dari bus.

Kyuhyun memungut buku itu dan memandangnya sejenak. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa gadis itu. Memori otaknya merekam gambaran gadis itu dengan sangat baik. Kyuhyun bahkan sempat terpana menatap gadis yang tengah tertidur itu ketika ia memasuki bus.

Gadis si putri tidur itu benar-benar cantik. Ia memiliki wajah seputih susu yang mempesona. Dengan alis tebal yang sangat indah, mata yang terlihat bulat meski tengah terpejam, hidung mungil yang lancip, pipi sedikit berisi yang sangat lembut, juga bibir merah alami yang terukir sempurna dan sangat menggoda.

'Aku harus mengembalikannya. Gadis itu pasti akan panik saat tahu bukunya menghilang,' batin Kyuhyun saat menatap buku itu.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk turun dan mengejar gadis itu. Beruntung bus itu belum melaju saat ia turun.

Pemuda itu menatap ke sekeliling. Ia mencari keberadaan gadis itu.

"Ah! Itu dia!" Kyuhyun berseru senang. Ia kemudian berlari mengejar gadis pemilik buku itu.

"_Jeogiyo _(permisi)!" ujarnya berseru memanggil gadis itu namun gadis itu tidak menoleh. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak mendengarnya.

"_Jeogiyo_!" Kyuhyun kembali berseru. Kali ini dengan lebih keras, berharap gadis itu mendengar panggilannya. Tapi lagi-lagi gadis itu tidak menoleh.

Gadis itu semakin melangkah jauh di depannya. Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Namun karena terlalu kencang berlari, buku itu terlepas dari tangannya dan terhempas ke belakang.

"Aish!" Kyuhyun berhenti berlari dan melangkah ke belakang untuk mengambil buku itu.

"Hm? _Mwoya_?" gumamnya pelan saat mengambil buku itu.

Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun membaca beberapa deret tulisan _hangul_ yang ditulis dengan sangat rapi oleh pemiliknya. Buku itu tidak sengaja terbuka saat terlempar tadi.

_**Ada banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan jika memiliki seorang kekasih…**_

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan setelah membaca kalimat pertama dalam buku catatan itu.

Apakah gadis itu belum pernah memiliki seorang kekasih? Batinnya bertanya-tanya. Kyuhyun kemudian melanjutkan membaca tulisan itu. Ia sangat penasaran dengan keinginan gadis itu.

"_**Cheot beonjjae gilgeorieseo kiseuhae bogi (yang pertama berciuman di jalan)?"**_

Kenapa ada tanda tanya di belakang kalimat ini? Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut heran. Apa mungkin gadis itu tidak yakin dengan keinginannya untuk berciuman? Kyuhyun membatin geli memikirkan asumsinya.

"_**Du beonjjae mallya chuncheonhaeng saebyeok gicha (yang ke-2 melihat kereta pagi tujuan Chuncheon)."**_

Kyuhyun melanjutkan membaca keinginan gadis itu untuk yang kedua dan seterusnya.

"_**Se beonjjae sopung gagi (yang ke-3 pergi jalan-jalan)."**_

"_**Ne beonjjae deunge eophigi (yang ke-4 digendong di punggung)."**_

"_**Daseot beonjjae keopeullingeun gibon (yang ke-5 merasakan cincin pasangan)."**_

"_**Yeoseot jjae simyayeonghwa (yang ke-6 menonton film tengah malam)."**_

"_**Ilgop jjae noridongsando (yang ke-7 juga ke taman hiburan)."**_

"_**Yeodeorp beonjjae kkamjjak ibenteudo (yang ke-8 juga peristiwa yang penuh kejutan)."**_

Bibir Kyuhyun mengukir sebuah senyuman setelah membaca keseluruhan keinginan gadis itu. Gadis itu benar-benar polos, tapi sangat menarik menurutnya. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa manisnya keinginan gadis itu.

Hmm…Kyuhyun menjadi penasaran. Bagaimana jika ia yang menjadi kekasih gadis itu?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hmm...annyeong :) I'm back with a new story. Honestly, I don't know why suddenly I wrote this story. My hands typed on the keyboard by itself, when I was listening to "Things I Want to Do If I Have A Lover". This song has a sweet lyrics, I think. So...should I continue this story? Or remove it? It's up to you.<strong>_

_**Okay, then...see you on my two old stories (Je t'aime and Passive Aggressive Love). I'm sorry, I haven't been continue the next chapter. I'm not in a good mood to continue it both. But, I promise I'll continue the next chapter as soon as I can write it. See you later. Saranghae :)**_


End file.
